Don't Call Me Baby
by strawberrymacchiato
Summary: Rachel, still convinced that Quinn wants to ravish her, decides to draw upon some inspiration from her good old friend Britney Spears. A kinda sequel to 'You Can't Turn Me On'. Faberry smut. One-shot.


**A/N: You liked the previous story! Yay:) Thanks so much for your support^-^ Rachel and Quinn will be appearing in a few more stories like this one, since they do still have some major UST to sort out;)**

* * *

''What are you wearing, manhands?''

Quinn's eyes trailed up and down Rachel, who had deliberately chosen this specifically revealing attire for her performance of 'Baby One More Time'. Rachel wasn't stupid, she knew that Quinn wanted her, and she knew _exactly _how to play it. So she had hiked up her skirt to flash those sinfully long legs, and unbuttoned the first couple of buttons of her blouse. This _had _to work. And judging by the utter look of 'hatred' in Quinn's eyes, everything was going to plan.

''Well, Quinn, not that it should concern you, but I happen to believe that this outfit is actually appropriate considering the nature of the so-''

''Don't be ridiculous, Berry. You look like a clown.''

Quinn jeered, before taking a step closer.

''There's no way I'm letting you perform in _that._''

Rachel's face formed a frown, and she pursed her lips together determinedly, ignoring the smug expression on her face.

''Well _Quinn_, I don't think that it's _up _to you to decide whether I _do _perfo_-_''

Quinn just flashed a confident grin and in one second flat her hand was looped around Rachel's wrist. Her grip was _tight_, oh so tight, and she dragged a protesting Rachel along the corridor and pushed her into a room without her consent. The moment she let her go Rachel launched into her pre-prepared lines.

''W-What are you doing? We're missing _Glee!_''

She let feigned panic flood her voice, because as much as she loved Glee, her plan was succeeding and that was _so _much better.

''Whatever, Streisand,'' Quinn said dismissively, eyes fixed on Rachel's legs, and then darted up to her opened shirt, ''I know when I see clothing that is so hideous it needs to be _removed. _And right now? Your clothes are _hideous._''

Rachel felt her breathing grow spasmodic, and quelled it as best as she could so she didn't lose control already. Quinn was trying hard to disguise it, but it was clear as day that her pupils had dilated and there was a faint smile playing about the corners of her mouth. When her fingertips just managed to brush against the fabric of Rachel's cardigan, she pushed her away.

This _was _part of the game, after all.

''You want me to undress? In _front _of you?'' And she didn't miss how Quinn's smile widened a fraction, ''I'm afraid I can't do that, Quinn. You have some explaining to do after what you did yesterday an-''

''Explaining?''

Quinn scoffed, lifting her chin up so she could look down on her.

''Explain _what_?''

Rachel took a few steps forward, letting her gaze flicker upwards to meet Quinn's eyes. She wasn't about to be intimidated by a girl who _clearly _had the hots for her.

''You...attacked me, Quinn. A-And you _enjoyed _it.''

Quinn's expression remained that same haughty, disbelieving one Rachel had grown so accustomed to. But, she could see how her eyes had sparkled at the word 'enjoyed'.

''What do you mean, dwarf?''

She asked, a sombre tone masking her desire, just below the surface. Rachel was _so _close, she could feel it. It was time for the final blow. She cleared her throat, took a tentative step closer, so she was face to face with Quinn, and took a deep breath.

''I mean, Quinn...that girls want sex just as much as guys do.''

As soon as the words escaped her lips, she felt her heart flutter wildly, and it stopped beating altogether when Quinn batted her eyelids seductively and tilted her head to the side.

''They do, do they?''

She asked intensely, and grabbed Rachel by the waist _tight_, snaking her hands up around her back to pull her closer.

Rachel was struggling to maintain eye contact. Her pulse was racing frantically and her whole body had broken out into a sweat.

"Y-Yes." She choked, because Quinn was pressing a gentle kiss to her neck, sucking lightly. _God _her lips. Those _alluring _lips. So warm, and soft, and _electric. _Quinn didn't stop at one. She continued kissing her all the way up to her right cheek, and Rachel watched her pull back smiling, hover over her face and incline her head towards her left cheek, and place a soft kiss there too. Rachel's breaths had grown ragged, and all she wanted by now was Quinn's lips on hers.

But instead, Quinn pulled away once more, that same wicked smile upon her face, her eyes shining gleefully.

For just a moment, Rachel was furious because it was obvious that damn, arrogant, _sexy _cheerleader was playing ga-

A second later Quinn's hands shot forward and yanked Rachel's shirt, drawing her backward with such unexpected force that she gasped and tumbled right down on top of her. They both landed on the floor hard, with Rachel exhaling heavily onto Quinn's chest.

She froze when warm fingers grazed along her back in small, tantalising circles, and when she felt teeth nibbling at her ear, she _groaned_ because it felt-it was-this _blazing _heat down in her abdomen-it was-

_God._

Quinn's tongue licked the sensitive region of her neck and Rachel was officially out of control.

She lifted her face towards Quinn's and fused their lips together in desperation, delighting in the way Quinn's eyebrows arched up in surprise, and the way she felt her mouth curve up into a satisfied smile against her lips-and then she couldn't _stop. _Quinn tasted so good, like ice cream and cheesecake and the _best __damn vegan cupcake on earth. _She would never get enough of it.

Strong, nimble hands pressed hard, kneading all the way up her back and dragging her cardigan up with them, until it was lifted up over her head and peeled from her arms to be flung to the side, completely forgotten.

Rachel was panting heavily now, not sure how much longer she could take the anticipation, the desire to just _do_ things to Quinn-because it was _growing_.

Quinn's hands flew to her shirt and impatiently began to unfasten the remaining buttons, deliberately brushing against the skin of her chest. She smirked at the soft moan that left Rachel's lips, and then Rachel couldn't take it anymore.

She felt her leg slip between Quinn's unconsciously and push forward into her centre-and almost _died _at the response.

Quinn rolled her eyes back, growling with pleasure and arching into the ground. It was maddening, absolutely intoxicating, and Rachel couldn't stop herself when she said it-

"_Baby_."

But as soon as she did, Quinn froze.

Her hands jerked away from Rachel's chest and she wiggled out from underneath her in silence, leaving Rachel confused and out of breath.

"What did you call me?"

Quinn watched her, eyes darker than usual and boring into hers with a magnetism she couldn't resist if she tried. Her plan had failed. It was all working until she made that stupid, _stupid _mistake.

"I-I...didn't say anythi-"

Quinn inched forward, and placed a lingering kiss to Rachel's shoulder, effectively silencing her.

"Don't..." She began, kissing lower and lower, softer and slower each time, "Call..." Out of breath, she bit down into Rachel's skin, eliciting a deep growl, "Me..." Her hands flicked the straps of Rachel's bra tauntingly, and suddenly those hot lips were kissing and sucking up her neck all the way to her ear, "Baby." She finished with a breathy whisper that sent shivers down Rachel's spine, and pulled away.

She tipped her head to the side alluringly, and watched Rachel grow feverish, breathing out air and choking at the same time.

There wasn't much time to think, because in the time it took Rachel to catch her breath, Quinn had pushed her down into the ground and was kissing her lips heatedly, tasting her mouth, and her hands were roaming _everywhere_. Stroking her hair, Caressing her arms, smoothing over her chest and stomach until Rachel cried out in pleasure, and until they ventured lower, and began to unzip her skirt.

Quinn's hand lowered itself between Rachel's legs and _God_ what was she doing! Her fingers brushed delicately, effortlessly, but even at the slightest touch Rachel felt herself trembling, the heat in her centre building more and more, and it was just so damn tantalisingly slow that she wanted to jump on top of Quinn and show her ho-

"Q? Are you making out with Berry again? God, I'd say get a room but you're already in one."

Both Rachel and Quinn froze, and Quinn immediately jumped back. She stood and smoothed out her skirt, and gazed down firmly at Rachel, lust in her eyes.

No matter how spent she was, Rachel just _wasn't _going to let Quinn get away with this. Not this time.

"A-Admit it, Quinn. I turn you on."

Quinn flashed that confident grin of hers, and turned to leave the room.

"Not even close, Berry. You could really use some improvement."

A spurt of anger surged through Rachel.

"So could your singing technique!"

She was huffing indignantly, but she knew she had gotten to Quinn because she stopped, turned around and locked sharp, hazel eyes onto hers.

"Perhaps you could give me the proper instruction."

She said, quirking an eyebrow before spinning around to disappear through the door.

Rachel liked the sound of that.


End file.
